Face Hunters
The Face Hunters are a team featured in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Their intention is mostly to bully young Beybladers in the streets and steal their Beypoints. The more people they beat, the better and more threatening their reputation is. They hangout in an old warehouse by the port, which is full of graffiti. Nobody dares to bother them, because all the young kids know about them. Their famous battle is The Face Hunter's 100 Beys Battle which they did with Gingka. This group counts approximately one hundred beybladers who end up facing Gingka all at once to test him and for Benkei to take his revenge from when he got humiliated by Gingka in front of Kenta. The more important characters, however, are: Kyoya (feared leader), Benkei, Face hunter A, Face Hunters B, Face Hunters C, Face Hunters D and Face Hunters E. The last five bladers are those we constantly see with Benkei or Kyoya, compared to the other one hundred beybladers which are barely seen for more than one episode. They are mostly followers. A''' has orange hair and is the more cocky one; '''B wears a trench coat;' C' has brown hair and wears a red shirt; D''' has dark red hair and a blue hat; and '''E is black-haired and wears a dark blue vest. After Kyoya got Doji's offer to train and improve a lot and that Benkei, after his defeat to Kyoya around that time, learned to become friends with Gingka and his friends, the Face Hunters more or less got disbanded. From time to time some members will reappear, such as when they caught Tetsuya and tied him up for tricking them into believing he could be a new captain for them, and cheering for Kyoya in Battle Bladers, but they never really came back together afterwards. The face hunters specialize in the 100 bey battle. Also Kyoya doesn't allow the Face Hunters to speak his Bey's name unless he gives them permission. Members Gallery FaceHunterA.png|Face Hunter A FaceHunterB.png|Face Hunter B FaceHunterC.png|Face Hunter C FaceHunterD.png|Face Hunter D FaceHunterE.png|Face Hunter E FHBeys1.jpg|Face Hunters Beyblades in order from left to right E, C, D, Benkei, A, B DarkFH.jpg|B, A, D, E, and C with Benkei behind them FaceHunters.jpg|C, A, Benkei, B, and D Face_Hunters.png|B, D and E FH.png|D, B, Benkei, A, and C FaceHunters_many.jpg|Many Face Hunters FaceHunters_Hideout.jpg|The Face Hunters' hideout FaceH.jpg|E, C, and Benkei Face Hunters.jpg|Kyoya, B, Benkei, and A FaceHunters1.jpg|A, C, and B FaceHunters2.jpg|D, A, and C ABfh.jpg|B and A FH1.jpg|C and A FH2.jpg|E and D FHfreaked.jpg|C, A, and Benkei FHBeys2.jpg|Face Hunters Beyblades FHBeys3.jpg Trivia *All the Face Hunters including this group and Benkei owned a Leone (Heat Leone, Clay Leone ect.) but the leader, Kyoya was the only one who owned a Leone with a Metal Wheel. **Eventually, Benkei switched Beyblades and became one of the only Face Hunters along with Face Hunter A, who doesn't use a Leone Bey. *The Face Hunters have a Launcher Grip holder decorated with a yellow 'F'. *The name 'Face Hunters' refers to the part that screws all the parts of a Metal Fight Beyblade together, the Face. *The Face Hunters are similar to the BeySharks in Season 1. Also, the Blade Sharks are lead by Kai the main rival of Tyson the series protagonist of the Original Series, like how Kyoya is the leader of the Face Hunters and is Gingka's main rival the main protagonist of the Metal Saga. References Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Former Villains Category:Teams